


Today's Most Pressing Issues

by lilith_babylon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_babylon/pseuds/lilith_babylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the kink meme misplaced comment: <i>"Sweet Gallifrey, that's hot!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Most Pressing Issues

Apparently, being chased by giant moths through a sandstorm on a desert planet was the new most sexy experience Amy and Rory Pond's bodies could think of. Until now, Amy hadn't thought it possible that two people could run and make out at the same time. But she and her husband were proof it could be done, even if the making out suffered a bit for the need of sure footing. They sprinted, kissing and groping, and fell into the TARDIS only a few yards ahead of the Doctor, finally safe.

They didn't quite get back to their room, managing to make it one doorway beyond the control room and then abandoning all thoughts and pawing wildly at each other in the dimly lit corridor. Rory pressed Amy up against the roundels, both his hands up her shirt, roaming her curves as though he wished he could feel every inch of her at once. With a flick of his fingers he undid her bra, snaking his hands underneath across her bare breasts and sliding the whole set of bra, undershirt and blouse up over her head. Her hard nipples stood out, and the TARDIS' relative coolness from the desert they'd just escaped gave her a shudder of gooseflesh.

"Kissing on the go--" Amy said between mouthfuls of her husband's bruising and searching kisses. "I don't--mmmm--recommend it."

"Much better this way," Rory managed as he mouthed his way across her cheek to her earlobe. Amy groaned. They listed sideways and slid to the floor, though neither seemed to notice.

"Too many clothes," Amy said desperately, her head falling forward and breathing in Rory's scent through his shirt, her fingers fumbling with his trouser button. She finally undid it and tried to yank his jeans down, although the aforementioned horizontal position made that difficult so Rory helped by wriggling underneath her, working himself free of the offending cloth and rewarding her with an erection that tented his underpants and then sprang bouncily up to meet her questing mouth. 

Rory gasped as she took him in, and Amy shimmied his jeans down further to grab hold of his bare hips for leverage, rocking herself up and down, sucking at his length until she felt him shudder with pleasure. She was wet and throbbing herself, her insides aching. One hand snaked away from Rory's thighs down to her own clit and she pressed against it through her knickers as she continued to work Rory's length with licks and full-throated swallows. She could feel her own pleasure building as she reveled in Rory's taste but her own ministrations were nothing next to the anticipation of having him inside her instead. She breathed out through her nose and sucked harder, running her tongue along the underside of his cock as she did so.

"Amy--Oh god." Rory moaned and it pushed her over the top. Amy couldn't stand it any longer and she released him abruptly, her hands finding purchase on the floor as she sat slowly up in a curving motion that trailed his hot prick along her chin, neck, between her breasts and moving inexorably down. She hiked her skirt up and threw off her soaking knickers before straddling her wildly sexy, stupid-faced husband in the corridor, smiling like a minx.

He grinned back at her and surged up, enfolding her in a deceptively strong grip and flipping them both over. He hovered for a moment above her and she nearly screamed, "Now, already! What are you waiting for?" and then he plunged into her, pumping and thrusting as she threw her head back, thunking it against the deckplates and not caring one whit about it. The ache in her insides melted into a building wave of desire as his rhythm became more frenzied, driving them both faster and faster toward climax. Her thighs trembled, muscles taut and screaming with pleasure and she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her into a kiss. Rory whimpered against her mouth and she could tell he was right on the verge. Then the rising pleasure of thrust after thrust together with the sensation of lips and tongues unraveled them both in a burst of ecstasy and release. They collapsed onto the hard floor, the corridor resolving around them once again with languid exhaustion.

"Sweet Gallifrey, that's hot!" a voice came from above, and something clattered to the floor.

Rory and Amy blinked, and lolled their heads to an upside down view of the console room doorway, where the Doctor was bending over to retrieve his sonic screwdriver from the floor. He picked it up gingerly, hissing as its metal edges touched the pads of his fingers, and regarded his sweat-slicked, half-naked companions and the conspicuous wet spot on the floor.

"That'll teach me to leave it out in the desert sun," he said, tossing the screwdriver from hand to hand like a hot potato. "Couldn't be helped, though; it was an integral part of the weather controller that the X'intal needed to curb the storms of aphrodisiac sand, and _that_ needed solar power to get started. Oh," he stopped mid-thought and leaned down on his haunches in one smooth move, regarding Amy and Rory with a conspiratorial grin. "Proto-plastic would work just as well as metal for the casing. And," he tapped the warm screwdriver against each of their foreheads for emphasis on the next words, "it's heat. resistant."

Amy and Rory looked at each other. "Aphrodisiac..." Rory said.

"Sand?" Amy finished, but the Doctor had already stood up again brushed by them without a second glance.

"Time to design a new one!" his voice echoed down the corridor.


End file.
